Professor Layton and the Second Life
by TheFishPerson
Summary: Professor Layton and Emmy visit Luke back in Misthallery after the tragic loss of his father. Misthallery is a changed place under the rule of his wife, Brenda, and is filled with more puzzles to solve and mysteries to unravel.


Professor Layton and the Second Life

Chapter One – Return to Misthallery

"I can't believe it happened so quickly."

"Try not to get so flustered Emmy. I doubt that is what Clarke would want." The Laytonmobile trundled over the green hills on the way to the familiar town of Misthallery. It had been two years since the professor had last seen Luke and it disheartened him to know that they would meet once more under such terrible circumstances. Only the day before had Flora brought the letters up from the letterbox and dumped them on the coffee table. The professor had been engaged in some deep reading hence forgetting to open the post until the following morning. Straight away he informed Emmy Altava, an old friend, of the terrible news.

"Are you sure this isn't another fake letter?" asked Emmy seriously. Over the time they had spent working together they had received countless false letters and blackmail attempts. The letter that drew them to Misthallery previously had been one of many.

"I'm quite sure we can trust Brenda," remarked the professor.

"After all, she does owe us one," laughed Emmy, although she received a pretty stubborn look from the professor. All of a sudden an awkward silence hung over them aside from the low hum of the engine. The Professor always said he had no need to upgrade the Laytonmobile as long as it could still get from one place to the next.

"She owes me nothing. It's a gentleman's duty to help those in need," said the professor bluntly. Emmy decided it was best to leave that be and focus her attention on the letter. Part of her really wanted to uncover a hidden message:

_Dear Hershel and Emmy,_

_I am afraid to report that Clarke is no longer with us. No-one could have cured his cancer and we are currently arranging a funeral. Everyone in Misthallery is in mourning and would love to see you again. Even Jakes – would you believe it? Don't worry about Luke – he is still shell shocked but he is getting better. Until I see you again,_

_Brenda Triton_

"I have to say Professor; you are certainly in a hurry to make it to Misthallery – especially as there isn't even a funeral in place yet!"

"Yes… well… I thought we might as well get there as quickly as possible," said the professor, returning his focus to the road. "We'll be there soon." Emmy suddenly realised she hadn't put any makeup on so withdrew into her makeup bag to try and hurriedly make herself glamorous. It wasn't usually part of Emmy's nature to wear any makeup at all but she saw it as respectful to make the effort. After a few minutes the professor spoke again.

"So you didn't find the message in the letter then, Emmy?" Emmy drew a line of mascara down her cheek. She was shocked.

"What message?" asked Emmy, wrenching the letter back out from the envelope. She searched it again but there were no hidden messages as far as she could see. Her hands started to sweat, the letter started to slip through her grip yet still no message stood out to her.

"I'm surprised at you Emmy. Ten years in my company and you still haven't caught on to the simple ways of deciphering. Have a look at the beginning of each sentence." Emmy whipped out a pen from her pocket and circled the first word in each sentence. _I; No-one; Everyone; Even; Don't _and _Until _now had big black circles around them.

"Oh I see it now! If you put the first letters together it makes I Need U. Wait, why does she need you?" said Emmy excitedly. The professor made a short grunt under his breath.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out."

The rebuilt Misthallery looked unmistakably prettier than the last time the duo had visited it. The overall atmosphere had changed from fear and despair to a deceiving happiness. If it wasn't for everyone around them being dressed in black the towns streets would also have been bustling with joy. Instead, there weren't many people around and those that were kept their eyes on the floor and moved quickly around. Emmy's usual bright yellow suit stood out like a rose amongst thorns. The professor's usual dress, however, blended in nicely. It was clear that Brenda was desperate to fit in her message: unlike the Misthallery she talked about nobody so much as batted an eyelid at them. The layout of the town had hardly changed thus it was easy for them to find the Triton's house. Just as they were about to cross the bridge onto the estate they were stopped by an old friend.

"Well hey there, Hershel, Emmy! Fancy seeing you lot back here after all this time!" Bucky stood in front of them in black dungarees with grey buttons – a perfect opposite of what he used to wear.

"Well hello there Bucky. How lovely to make your acquaintance once more!" said the professor, putting out a hand. Bucky shook his hand enthusiastically. He was clearly chuffed that they had returned.

"Where have all your boats gone, Bucky?" asked Emmy, glancing over at his shelter. Where several boats once were propped up by the wall stood a rack of helmets.

"Well there's no water since the town flooded so I have no need for them anymore," moaned Bucky, pulling at the straps of his dungarees. "The town hasn't quite been the same since you guys left us." A tear rolled down Bucky's cheek as if he was recalling the death of his own mother. It was certainly true though. For the first time they realised that the vast reservoirs had all dried up. Moss populated the floor but other than that they were completely empty. It was hard to imagine that they used to ride up and down the water to get from place to place.

"How do you get around now, Bucky?" asked the professor.

"Tunnels. A secret network of tunnels," said Bucky in a hushed voice. His eyes darted in the direction of the Triton estate then back to the professor. "It's illegal, but it's the only way we can all get around quick enough." Before either of them got a chance to reply, Bucky darted off to tend to a customer. They both shrugged it off and went to cross the bridge again. It was rickety but just about managed to support them both. They headed down to the gates and pushed them open. The house had hardly changed since they had last visited it.

"Professor! One second!" Bucky was chasing them up the path. "Please! Whatever you do, don't tell Brenda what I'm up to. Poor ol' Bucky doesn't exactly have much else to live on."

"Of course we won't, Bucky," said the professor, beaming at him. Bucky then retreated over the bridge again.

"Professor?" asked Emmy as they reached the top of the steps. Professor Layton's hand was on the door knocker ready to knock.

"What is it, Emmy? You look worried."

"Why do you think everyone is so terrified of Brenda now that Clarke is gone?" The professor smiled weakly.

"I guess we're about to find out."


End file.
